Azure the Dragon/History
Background Early childhood Azure hails from the House of Mythos, a family of powerful sorcerers from the Mythsetia Veil and each of her siblings take on the forms of mythological creatures. She is the youngest daughter of Hydra and Adalinda and the sibling of Garnett the Phoenix, Umber the Black Dog, Sapphire the Kelpie, Payne the Griffin, Sepia the Satyr, Shamrock the Tree Nymph, Ghost the Rainbow Serpent and Pine the Yeti. In the culture of her people, she would easily be considered royalty, as her family is the ruling power and the Mythos family head is chief of the entire tribe. Azure grew up largely raised by her older brother Umber, as her mother died giving birth to her and her father died shortly after. Her lightning powers were advancing far too quickly since childhood so Anubis provided her with her first pair of inhibitor gauntlets to keep her powers at bay. It was foretold by their ancestors that they would together bring about the destruction of the world with their powers. Azure, however, did not want this for her life and dedicated herself to making the world a better place, in hopes of escaping her destiny. She chose to run away from the Veil Catacombs and defy Garnett's will, making her way to the surface world for the first time. Though she was amazed by the world she was living under all her life, she wasted no time in seeking out the only family relative she knew of. After reading a journal belonging to her deceased mother, Azure managed to track down her uncle Azreal and when they meet, he takes her under his wing. She develops a strong bond with her uncle during their time together and he helps train her to control her powers. However, even with his help, Azure was still far behind. It was under Azreal suggestion that Azure went to G.U.N., as he noted they would likely possess the means to help her keep her powers at bay until she was ready to use them and that they would provide her with opportunities to use her powers for good. Just prior to the events of Whitewash, Azure joined G.U.N. in hopes of helping people and is slowly rising through the ranks as an agent. She was even given a new and more advanced pair of inhibitor gauntlets by G.U.N.'s genius mechanic, Hope Kintobor. Over time, she has come to idolize G.U.N.'s top agents, Team Dark, namely Shadow and Omega for going against all the odds and evils associated with them to do good. Whitewash With Rouge abroad and undercover on another mission, Azure was sent into Eggman's base in White Acropolis to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness, but was shot down by the anti-aircraft fire, damaging her wing and forcing to land within the walls of the base. Despite this, she continued further into the base and managed to secure the scepter before running into more of Eggman's robots. Trapped inside the fortress, Shadow the Hedgehog was sent in on a rescue mission. After waking up from a nap in a cave, Azure ran into Shadow, her long time idol and crush, and together they traveled to the exit of the base while destroying the Egg Ceberus along the way. Following this, Azure, worried that more Eggman robots may come after her for the scepter, asked Shadow if he would escort her to Kingdom Valley where she would hand over the scepter to G.U.N. When the two arrive, they are ambushed by Eggman. In the ensuing fight, Azure was knocked out of the sky and the scepter was smashed to pieces. A dark ooze was released and Eggman retreats. The ooze took on physical form mirroring Shadow and used it's powers to banish them. When they arrived, they discovered a city in ruin. Accessing the local database, Shadow and Azure determined that they were two hundred years into the future and still in Soleanna. When they heard a noise and investigated, they found Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had arrived in the future as well and they determined that in order to return home, they must acquire two Chaos Emerald and Sonic and Shadow must both perform a separate Chaos Control. While searching the destroyed city, Shadow and Azure found Omega in standby mode, but were unable to do anything for him. They managed to retrieve the green Chaos Emerald from within a spinning tornado of fire before meeting up with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to retrieve a second Chaos Emerald from a volcano. However, as they made their way there, they encountered a herd of Iblis creatures and the ground beneath them gave out, causing them to fall into the catacombs beneath and get separated. Azure wandered on her own, following a mysterious figure through the winding pathways before finally reuniting with Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. Once they arrived in the central chamber of the volcano, they found the cyan Chaos Emerald. Azure flew out to get it, but Shadow called for her to leave it just as a fiery worm bursts out of the magma. With Tails carrying Sonic and Azure carrying Shadow, Knuckles lit up a series of glowing orbs to attract the worm as Sonic and Shadow finished it off. Sonic and Shadow performed Chaos Control together and they returned to the future. However, Azure discovered that Shadow did not arrive back with her and finds the green Chaos Emerald. Unsure of what to do to help Shadow, still trapped 200 years in the future, Azure sought out Omega, gave him the Chaos Emerald and asked him to wait in standby mode until 200 years have passed so he could help Shadow. When they returned from the future, Azure informed them that Eggman was looking for Shadow, though he later adds it could actually be Mephiles Eggman is searching for. When Shadow left to confront Eggman, Azure aided him by driving his motorcycle to catch up to Eggman's train. Shadow ordered her to return to Soleanna and she aided Omega in tracking Mephiles. However, Mephiles cornered her in a cave along the beach and began taunting her, taking on the form of that she fears most, her brother Garnett before offering her protection in exchange for her siding with him. Azure vehemently refused, remaining loyal to Shadow when Omega arrived in time to rescue her. Frightened by the experience, Azure retreated to the city to catch up with Shadow. When they reunited with Omega, they discovered that Omega had been reprogrammed in the future to capture Shadow. Shadow was visibly disturbed by this, so Azure swore to always stand by his side no matter what. Shadow thanked her before leaving. When she and Omega found Shadow again, Azure revealed she has learned that the Scepter of Darkness was created during the Solaris Project and they can likely create a new one in the old lab beneath the lake in Kingdom Valley. In the depths of the lab, Azure was forced to remain behind at the generator, using her lightning powers to provide electricity to the lab. However, she was attacked by several Iblis and Mephiles creatures before reuniting with Shadow and Omega, who had successfully recreated the Scepter of Darkness. Rather than engaging these monsters, Shadow ordered Omega to blow up the sealing, thereby flooding the lab with the lake water from above before they escaped. After tracking Mephiles to a desert palace where a Chaos Emerald is located, they entered from old abandoned mining tunnels where Azure talked to Shadow about her family and her time at G.U.N. When they broke into the palace, they discovered Mephiles already there with the Chaos Emerald. They battled his shadow minions and sealed him in the Scepter of Darkness only to have him break free and shatter the Scepter. He unleashes a clone army before fleeing. Upon their victory, the Chaos Emeralds transported them to a broken dimension caused by the resunification of Mephiles and Iblis. There, she came face to face with Z, her future self and the future counterpart of her brother Umber. Shocked by this, Azure began asking many questions about her future but was stopped by Z, who stated they must collect the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic and defeat Solaris. When they split up, Z decided to go with Azure before ordering Umber to go with Shadow. When they arrived in a twisted version of Wave Ocean, Z reveald just how skilled she has become, using her lightning and weather powers to annihilate various Iblis Takers and a Golem. Azure was marveled at Z's skill and easy control over her powers and Z encouraged Azure to embrace the powers she was born with in order to master them. Following this, Azure began asking how to defeat Garnett. However, since Garnett was destroyed by Iblis, Z did not know of a way to defeat him and stated that any information she provided would be pointless since their success here would result in the rewrite of the future. They found the cyan Chaos Emerald before returning to the others. Once Sonic was revived, he, Shadow and Silver transform into their super forms and engage Solaris in battle. While this is going on, Azure once again spoke to Z, who apologized for not being what Azure expected and having all the answers about the future like she had hoped before telling Azure that her future is whatever she makes of it. After this, she spoke with Umber and tearfully apologized for running away from home. Just as Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeated Solaris, everyone was transported back to Soleanna in the present and Solaris reverted to his original form, the Flames of Hope. Elise considered keeping it and using it's powers to save her father, but Umber tells her that doing so would not only cause a time paradox, but would also allow for the Solaris Project to happen again. Elise relented and realized that she cannot make selfish choices and must do what is best for her people before blowing out the flames, causing Z, Umber and Silver to disappear. With their mission complete, Shadow ordered them all to return to G.U.N. HQ. Back at HQ, Hope helped Azure with her report on the mission, advising her to leave out parts about time travel and meeting her future self. Just after she submitted the report, Azure is called into Commander Towers' office, where he offered her a position on Team Dark, to temporarily replace Rouge until she returns from her mission. Azure gleefully accepted and reported to the hangar bay where Shadow and Omega are preparing for a mission. Azure learned that it was Shadow who suggested she be placed on the team and thanked him before they departed as Team Dark. Hostile Encounters Nearly a month had gone by since the conclusion of Whitewash and Azure had joined Team Dark. She appeared to be working well with both Omega and Shadow, but found her place on the team threatened when Rouge returns. Clearly angry over her position being taken by a rookie, Rouge demeaned Azure and made fun of her feelings for Shadow. Upset, Azure flew to her uncle, Azreal's hut. There, he consoled her, saying that Shadow chose her when he could have chosen anyone else to replace Rouge on Team Dark, and that it therefore must say something about what Shadow thinks of her. Azure realized he was right and should not care what Rouge thinks of her before returning to G.U.N. HQ to find out where she will be assigned now that Rouge is back. After speaking with Commander Towers, he gave her a week off to give himself time to figure out where to put her due to being overwhelmed with paperwork. Azure decided to spend this time with her uncle and left to meet him. However, when she arrived, she discovered Azreal encased in ice and was ambushed by her brothers Garnett, Ghost and Pine. While she tried to fight Garnett off, he proved to be too much for her and she was subdued. When they return to the Veil Catacombs, Garnett assembled the entire village to the main courtyard and proceeded to publicly beat Azure in order to instill fear into his people and show what will happen to those who defy him. During the abuse, he broke her tail, wing and her leg before Umber stepped in to stop him. Sapphire and Sepia arrived to help Azure while Umber made a deal with Garnett to take out Azure's punishment on himself instead of her. Once Azreal and Shadow arrived on the Mythesetia Veil, Azreal revealed to Shadow that prior to Azure's conception, he had been intimate with Adalinda, resulting in the possibility of him being Azure's father and not Hydra as everyone initially believed. However, Azure is completely unaware of this. After infiltrating the Catacombs, Shadow was able to find Azure, who was very surprised to find that he came to rescue her. Despite this, she refused to leave, afraid that if she did, Garnett would do something horrible like he had done to Shamrock the last time she got away. When Garnett came looking for her, she tried to hide Shadow by saying that she was talking to a picture of their deceased mother, Adalinda. Garnett mocked her, noting that pictures don't talk back before setting the photo on fire and adding that their mother is long dead and that Azure never knew her. Garnett roughly dragged her to the main courtyard where he was gathering their siblings where be briefly overhears Azure mentioning Shadow. When asking who Shadow was, Azure answered that he is her friend, to which Garnett responded "Now who would want to be your friend? You are weak, pathetic and utterly insignificant." Azure defiantly rebutted that Garnett was the one who was unworthy of the Mythos name, not her, but Umber stepped in to prevent a scuffle. On the surface, Azure reluctantly took her place on the Occulus as Garnett's ritual spell began, painfully extracting the elements from each of the siblings into an energy pool above them. Thanks to the intervention of Azreal, Raphaella and Shadow, the spell was stopped before it could be completed and the siblings were freed. Azreal rushed to her aid while Shadow and Garnett engaged in a duel. When Shadow briefly lost the upper hand thanks to Pine's intervention on Garnett's behalf, Azure's powers were triggered by emotional distress and she entered a trance-like state. In this trance, Azure was no longer aware of her surroundings or entirely of what she was doing but conjured a powerful wind and thunderstorm over the island, focusing various lightning bolts on Garnett. Though she subdued him with ease, Azure was unable to stop the storms. Thankfully, Umber was able to bring her back to her sense, and her storms were stopped before they could tear apart the entire island. Umber then defeated Garnett and ousted him from the island before officially taking the position of Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. As everyone else returned to the Catacombs to inform the others of the aftermath and to move to the surface, Azure stepped aside to speak with Shadow. She thanked him for coming to help her, to which Shadow responded that she was his friend and he doesn't abandon his friends. She asked if Shadow would be returning to G.U.N., which he was, but Shadow asked if Azure would like to spend some time with her family. She did, though she promised to be back within a few days. Shadow put her at ease, telling her to take her time and promising that he would be discreet in the details when he would report this to Commander Towers. Azure offered to give Shadow a lift back to the mainland, but Shadow instead asked for Azreal, wanting to speak with him. Azure cheerfully responded that she would get him, to which Shadow replied for her to take her time. Rise of the Titans Azure returns in Rise of the Titans as the leader of Team Scales with her sisters Sapphire and Shamrock, who eventually joined the team after three months of therapy to overcome her trauma. After discovering a tip on Garnett's location, the sisters embark on a journey to track Garnett down. When they find him, they also discover the lost tomb of Arch, one of the ancient Mythsetian founders. Garnett reveals that he is looking for something, but does not reveal what is it. They battle Garnett as well as their other brothers Ghost and Pine within the underwater tomb before escaping as it collapses. However, the sisters lose Garnett in the chaos. With no other way to track them down, the sisters return to their home on the Mythsetia Veil, which has progressed greatly in its expansion on the surface under the leadership of their brother Umber. They ask Umber for his help, but he refuses out of a combination of lingering fear towards Garnett and his new responsibilities keeping him busy. Though he refuses to aid them, he does provide Garnett's current location with the Mythos family seal. As the sisters leave, their other brothers Sepia and Payne come forward and decide to go with them and help instead. Alternate versions Alternate future In chapter 5 of Whitewash, a future version of Azure appeared alongside a future version of her brother Umber. She lost her right leg in an attempt to save Shadow from government forces when they blamed him for the destruction caused by Iblis, but she was fitted with a cybernetic replacement courtesy of Jackie. She was armed with a rifle powered by her lightning powers and works alongside Umber to lead the remaining survivors - future versions of Kabuto, Kuwaga, Momo, Tai, Kit and Ezo - in the battle against Iblis. Shortly after Azure and Shadow discovered Omega's remains, Z and Umber brought Jackie to carry out repairs and upgrades on Omega. Z had almost blown their cover when she poked her head out to look at Shadow. While Umber and Jackie took care of Omega, she followed Shadow and Azure to the volcano. After their group got separated in the underground catacombs, Z helped lead Azure through the tunnels to reunite with Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. She later reappeared before the final battle with Solaris alongside Umber and assisted in tracking down the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. However, with Solaris - and subsequently, Iblis and Mephiles - destroyed, this version of Azure's future was evidently rewritten to suit the new timeline. MechAzure MechAzure (full name: MechAzure Frontal Assault Unit) is the roboticized version of Azure the Dragon. In this form, she has been completely converted into a robot and her entire body functions as a powerful generator. Much like her organic body, MechAzure is constantly generating electrical energy which she primarily uses to power herself, but can also use to power up various other machines simply through physical contact. Her wings have been converted to jets and stabilizer fans and she is armed with powerful lightning cannons, exhibiting far more control over her electric abilities than her organic counterpart. Her horns have been converted to conductors that draw in further electrical energy and her hair antenna has become a literal antenna used to send and receive transmissions. Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In the crossover between Dragon Age and Sonic the Hedgehog, Azure takes on one of the three incarnations of Dragon Age 2 protagonist, Hawke. In her case, Azure is the mage Hawke with a diplomatic/helpful personality. She and her brother Umber - the rogue and aggressive/direct incarnation of Hawke - meet Sonic as the warrior and sarcastic/charming Hawke, Sally as Bethany Hawke, Knuckles as Carver Hawke and Bunnie as Aveline Vallen while fleeing the Fifth Blight. To do so, she and Umber decide to travel to Albion, as also planned by Sonic, where their uncle lives. Azure's personality is largely retained as diplomatic and helpful and her powers as a mage include more than just lightning, which remains her specialty. She is an elemental and primal mage with a specialization in force magic. Having been raised entirely by her brother, Azure is largely dependent on him as he protects her from templars and decides what they do. She and Umber were born to a family known for producing many mages, all her older siblings being mages with the exception of Umber. Her mother died giving birth to her and had Umber swear to do whatever it took to protect Azure and keep the templars from taking her to the Circle. Sonic and the Black Knight In Tales of Knighthood, Azure's Arthurian Times counterpart is Lady Guinevere. Her physical appearance is still the same, except she wears a medieval style dress and her longer hair is tied in a braid. She still retains her lightning abilities and magic heritage, which she hides to avoid persecution. Sonic Boom In the Sonic Boom spin-off, Azure's origins are mostly the same, except for some minor changes. After her brother Garnett flees the Veil upon failing to defeat Azreal in combat to take succession of leadership early, Azure eventually convinces her people to return to the surface and explore the outer world. Her brother, Umber, takes her advice and decides to organize an exploration team to set out and explore the rest of Mobius. At first, he does not wish to include her in the team (consisting of himself, Azreal, and Raphaella), but relents when Azreal states she would probably disobey him and run away to follow them anyway. This time around, Azure is far more confident in her abilities, despite them still being overdeveloped and advanced, and is less concerned with maintaining control. In fact, she maintains a very gung-ho and eager attitude to explore the new world and test her abilities against new foes. During this time, Azure meets Shadow the Hedgehog and becomes drawn to his strength and independence, though Shadow considers her a nuisance. Umber also does not approve of her association with Shadow. However, from Azure's perspective, she admires Shadow's independence, something she seeks to learn due to the fact that in the Veil, everyone took it easy on her and she always had someone to catch her when she fell. So, Azure decides to follow him in hopes of becoming more independent and less reliant on others to save her. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)